


【83line】Burn The Love（下）

by Kruserkk



Series: Burn The Love [3]
Category: 83line - Fandom, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: ooc预警  be预警 《Burn The Floor》贺文青年学徒澈x庄园少主特（其实有点甜的）建议配合音乐食用
Series: Burn The Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059110
Kudos: 5





	【83line】Burn The Love（下）

“青春有始无终，死亡有增无减；混乱一如壮丽，燃烧从不停息。”——王寅

“你明知道人不是金希澈杀的，为了名声你还有事做不出来吗？”被子里的朴正洙有气无力的说。

“金希澈是谁？”父亲转过头，脸上挂着奇怪的笑容。

朴正洙愣住了，他计划了一万种和父亲吵架的答案，唯独没有想到这一种。

“希澈，金希澈，替我死掉的学徒。”

“没有这样的人，快点好起来吧，你还要继续画画呢。”父亲转身向房门外走去。

朴正洙看着周围深情麻木的仆人他用力用手撑起身体说：“你们也不认识金希澈吗？嗯？你们全都不认识吗？啊？”

“少爷，庄园里从来没有这个人啊，您是不是做梦了。”

“秀姨呢？你们这群骗子都给我滚，我要秀姨。”

“少爷，您在说什么啊，您就是在秀姨的葬礼上哭昏过去的啊。”

掌心传来一阵钻心的疼痛，朴正洙低下头一看，自己紧握的拳头已经把指甲嵌进掌心，鲜血正顺着伤口渗出来。

伤痕，朴正洙猛地掀开被子，膝盖上的绷带让他想起了雪地里的奔跑。朴正洙艰难地爬下床，腿却疼的站不住，他干脆匍匐在地上，用胳膊向房间外爬去。

“少爷好好休息吧，这时候还是不要乱动了。”仆人抱住朴正洙把他放回到床上。

“滚，你们这群怪物，害死希澈，又害死秀姨，骗子，你们都在说谎，不要骗我，我一定要找出来…我一定要找到。”

“少爷生病你们也跟着胡闹，不要让他伤了自己。”管家扔下了一卷巨大的绷带之后匆匆离开。

“老爷，都安排好了，少爷先绑起来了，等他能接受了再放开，那个学徒也处理干净了。”

“不必绑着他，放他去找，找不到他自己就信了。”

朴正洙的房间里，床上的人正拼了命的想要挣开束缚，管家快步走过来解开绷带，朴正洙瘦弱的胳膊已经被勒的通红，“少爷想找什么去找便是。”

朴正洙扑下床，向他的噩梦之地拼命地爬去，推开门的一瞬间，一片狼藉的房间已经恢复的再正常不过，破碎的镜子不见了，沾血的画框也不见了。甚至同批的学徒们都被送了不知何处。

金希澈，他的爱人就这样消失了众人的口舌中，生活过的痕迹被恶魔悄无声息的抹除，像一个真实的醒来了还觉得痛的噩梦。

只有朴正洙知道那不是梦，大颗大颗的汗珠从他的头上滑落，努力支撑身体的双臂失去了力量，他趴在地上嚎啕大哭，自己的力量微薄得宛如一粒尘埃。

“最近觉得怎么样？”私人医生看着沙发上半躺着的朴正洙问道。

“最近噩梦越来越多了，我觉得自己不是要死了就是要疯了。”朴正洙没有睁眼，他变得更加瘦弱，眼睛下面有明显的青黑色。

“所以，十年了您还坚信那不是梦，对吗？”

“您如果再问这种问题，以后就不要再出现了。”

“抱歉，我不该那样问，今天我先走了您要记得按时吃药。”

朴正洙听着医生离开的脚步声，十年了，他从少爷变成了庄园主，为了守护家族的荣耀，父亲带着秘密进了棺材，至死也不承认金希澈曾经出现过。

世上除了骗他的人，剩下的就是不愿意相信他的人，药，到底是在治愈人还是在麻痹人？

他分不清。他站起身向窗外望了望，他看到花园的草地上玫瑰含苞待放，他走下楼去，却发现不远处一个园丁拉着一个衣衫破旧的孩子争吵。

“你这小崽子，不知道这里是什么地方吗？你也配在这里玩球？”

“对不起大人，老爷，对不起，球不小心飞进来了…行行好放过我。”男孩带着哭腔求饶。

“放开他吧，不过是个孩子。”朴正洙轻轻的挥了挥手。

“谢谢您，上帝保佑，您会幸福的，您真是个大好人，我要向您坦诚，我是看了漂亮的玫瑰才偷偷钻进来的，并不是因为玩球。”男孩不住地鞠躬。

“谢谢你的祝福小朋友，我是这里的主人，欢迎你以后到这里玩，要吃些点心吗？”朴正洙笑着问，心却失落的下沉。幸福？他不会再幸福了。

“不必了先生，谢谢您，您等在这里好吗？我想回家取一样东西送给你。”男孩又鞠了躬钻进树丛里。

朴正洙笑了笑，就站在原地等起来，不一会儿男孩又出现在自己面前，怀里抱了一只白色的小狗，男孩跑的满头是汗，手上也脏兮兮的。

“先生，您喜欢狗吗，上礼拜刚出生的小狗。我想用它报答您。”男孩真挚的望着朴正洙，眼睛水汪汪的，这样的眼神，让他想起了那夜拿着槲寄生的金希澈。

“好，谢谢你，我会好好对它的。”朴正洙小心的把男孩怀里的小狗接过来，：“我也给你准备了礼物，去找那边带围裙的那位拿吧。”男孩欢快地跑开，朴正洙托着毛绒绒的小狗向城堡走去。

“怎么了空儿，你在床下做什么？”空儿钻到了自己的床下面，朴正洙跪坐在地上朝漆黑的床底望去，他的膝盖又疼了起来。

“空儿出来。”朴正洙轻轻地拍打地板，空儿轻轻地叫着，仿佛发现了什么东西，朴正洙取下一盏油灯，完全趴在了地上，透过飞扬的灰尘，他看到空儿脚边什么东西在闪着光，他一只手捉住空儿，把空儿拖出来，一阵金属划过地板的声音，他看到空儿嘴里叼着一块怀表。

朴正洙挠挠空儿的头取下怀表，抹去上面的灰尘，他看到金属盖子上“Kim”，他觉得是好像在哪里见过的怀表，这个Kim会是他念了十年的那个人吗？

颤抖着打开表盖，里面镶嵌的照片正是朴正洙自己，怀表的指针像主人的心脏一样已经停止了跳动。

眼泪滴落在照片上，相片里的少年笑得恬静，安抚着朴正洙十年痛苦纠结的内心。翻过相片，他看到了金希澈歪歪扭扭写下的“my love”

“my love…希澈…我终于找到你了。”他给怀表上弦，指针咔哒咔哒地走起来，朴正洙把握着怀表的手贴在脸颊上，轻轻地笑了。

朴正洙的房间中传出了音乐声，庄园里的仆人们都议论着，一些老人诧异地回想着上次听到老爷听音乐，是老爷还在当少爷的时候，少说也是十几年前了。

房间内，朴正洙穿上了衬衫和正装，他对着空气深深鞠躬，低头深情地吻住不存在的手背，揽住幻想中的爱人翩翩起舞，脸上挂着温柔的微笑。

曲毕，他熄灭了所有灯光，房间被月光笼罩成清冷的银白色。“塞勒涅…”朴正洙望着天空中的月亮喃喃低语。

当月亮女神向宙斯祈求爱人永远沉睡；当学徒们第一次踏上庄园的草地；当槲寄生在密林中肆意生长；当情侣的手臂攀上彼此的腰身；当滚烫的蜡油在地板上肆意流动；当神明的胴体沾染上肮脏的鲜血…

时光倒流回十年前，金希澈攥着怀表站在朴正洙的床前，床上的人安稳的睡着，他握住朴正洙的手轻轻地吻了吻。他金希澈掏出怀表放在地板上，用力一推怀表就滑进了床底。

他站起身，转头看了一眼沉睡的爱人，打开房间门走了出去，走向庄园外手持绳子和火把的人们。

**Author's Note:**

> ps：完结撒花 🎉我以后不要写be了😭
> 
> pps：谢谢大家的关注和喜爱


End file.
